


As I'll Ever Be

by thePetetoherPatrick



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/pseuds/thePetetoherPatrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil decide it's finally time to tell everyone the truth but will Dan's nerves get the better of him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Announcement

Setting up the camera was usually a two second task but today Dan just couldn't get it to sit right. Behind him he can hear Phil rummaging around for something. Dan finally gets the camera to click into the tripod. 

"I found it!" Phil cries from behind him triumphantly holding up a black Sharpie. "Can't make the big announcement without kitty whiskers!" he flashes a crooked grin at Dan, as he smooths out his ruffled hair.

"No, I don't suppose we could." Dan snickers quietly. Phil flops down on the bed, sitting cross-legged, his bright, happy face open and so obviously excited. Dan's stomach does a flip. "Are you sure you wanna do this?" he sits on the edge of the bed.

"Of course I'm sure." Phil beams reassuringly.

"Alright then." Dan pushes the button on the top of the camera and sinks back onto the bed. Phil grabs hold of his wrist and pulls him over to sit facing him. He draws quick cat whiskers and a nose on Dan's face, and hands him the marker. "I'm just worried about what people are gonna say." he says as he draws Phil's whiskers.

"Well let them say what they want. I don't bloody well care as long as we are open about the truth." Phil grins and leans forward to kiss Dan hard on the mouth. "I love you, damn what anyone else thinks, you're all that matters." 

"I love you too Phil." Dan smiles. " Ready?" 

"As I'll ever be." 

Dan reaches up and presses record on the camera. "Let's get this show on the road then."


	2. The Response

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the after math of the announcement isn't quite what Dan expected...

Dan picks up his phone and sets it back down for about the fiftieth time in the last two days, Twitter has been going insane but he’s been ignoring it, along with his email and any other forms of social media. He didn’t want to see what the fans were saying. He doesn’t wanna know how many had unsubscribed or unfollowed his accounts. 

Phil flops on the couch beside Dan and flips his Twitter feed open without so much as a second thought. 

“Phil?” Dan asks, his voice shaking a little, trying not to look at his boyfriend’s phone screen as he scrolls through today’s news feed. 

“Yes?” Phil looks up from his phone to see Dan’s worried expression. “What’s wrong Dan?” 

“Are you not worried about seeing everyone’s tweets and comments and stuff?” 

“Dan, have you not been online at all today?” Phil arches one ebony eyebrow. He reaches over and swipes Dan’s phone from the couch between them. He taps the screen a couple times and then hands it to Dan. 

All Dan can do is stare at the screen for a few minutes. It’s the comments section of the video. This doesn’t make sense, Dan had thought they would lose the support of their fans after publishing that video. Instead Dan scrolls past joyous messages of support and love and acceptance. Their fans have rallied to their sides willing to defend them against any haters who dare to comment. Dan looks up at Phil and stares into the bright blue eyes that meet his deep brown ones, ablaze with love and joy. 

“They are still there, they have been trying to get us to come out for how long?” Phil grins, “Not many of them are particularly surprised.” 

“I...I was sure we’d get a lot of backlash about this...they all seem to be rooting for us.” Dan pauses to set down his phone on the table. “Bloody hell, I’ve been stressing out all day and avoiding the internet as much as possible all for nothing?” 

Phil giggles, “You gotta have a little faith Dan, our fans are a great crowd, crazy half the time but great all the same.” Phil moves closer to Dan to cuddle up against his side. 

“Yeah, guess so…” Dan mumbles to himself, still awestruck, and wraps his arms around Phil, holding him close. “I guess so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know my chapters are kinda short but i feel like that way i avoid doing to much filler stuff, thanks for the support guys <3


	3. Out in the Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They decide to try something new, now that everyone knows...

Dan looks in the mirror one last time before heading out to meet Phil who is ready and waiting by the door. Phil laughs and shakes his head as Dan scrambles to put his shoes on. 

“Okay, I’m ready.” Dan grins sheepishly, “Sorry I took so long.” 

“It’s ok Danny, but let’s get going before we are late.” Phil smiles and gives Dan a light kiss before heading out the door. As they step out onto the pavement Phil slips his hand into Dan’s and holds on tight. 

They walk in silence as they make their way to the cute little restaurant down the street from their apartment. Dan can’t help but smile being able to walk with Phil and feel his hand in his. When they get to the restaurant the waitress welcomes them with a smile. 

“Table for two?” she asks politely. 

“Yes we have a reservation under Lester.” Phil pipes up, grinning ear to ear in his usual goofy state of joy. The waitress nods, grabbing two menus, and leads them to a booth in the back. Dan slides into the seat across from Phil as the waitress sets down the menus. 

“Kate will be out to take your orders in a minute.” she says before walking away. 

Dan opens his menu and scans it for a second before looking up at Phil who is giggling to himself quietly. 

“What the hell are you laughing at Phil?” Dan asks him.

"You.” Phil giggles, “You have had this really nervous look on your face since we came in the door. What are you nervous about?” 

“We’ve never done this before,” Dan shrinks into the back of his seat. “We have never been able to go out and have dinner at a nice place like this and be out in the open without having to worry about people finding out we are together.” 

This causes Phil to giggle more and then he reaches across and pulls Dan’s hands into his own, holding them there. “Calm down, and enjoy it. I love you, you know that?” 

“Yeah I know,” Dan looks down, “I love you too, Phil.” he grins up at his beautiful boyfriend and pulls his hands up bringing Phil’s with them, kissing Phil’s pale hands gently before setting them down. 

“So what movie are we gonna watch when we get home?” Phil asks picking up his menu. 

“How ‘bout Howl’s Moving Castle?” Dan chuckles quietly. Phil nods enthusiastically as their waitress, Kate, comes up to the table. This is nice, Dan thinks, we should do this more.


	4. As Easy As Breathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute peek into a morning a few months after the announcement.

It has been a few months now, Dan thinks to himself, and so far minimal hate messages. There has been the odd jerk here and there of course, but you can’t make everyone happy. Dan grabs the box of his favourite cereal from the cupboard and starts to pour some in a bowl only to realize the box is empty. He turns around to look at Phil, who is curled up on the couch, and chucks the box at him. 

A strange almost scream comes from Phil when the box makes contact with the side of his head. “Wha...what was that for?” he looks up at his boyfriend, his eyes full of hurt. 

“You ate all my goddamn cereal! Again!” Dan says with mock anger in his voice. “Now what am I supposed to eat for breakfast?” 

“Oh…” Phil’s pout turns to a guilty grin, “Sorry Danny, I got hungry last night. We could always have pancakes.” he offers getting up from the couch. 

“I didn’t want pancakes today, I was looking forward to my cereal this morning.” Dan pretends to pout. 

“I could go get some more from the store…” Phil grins gently, taking hold of Dan’s hands.

“Nah, it’s fine, we can have pancakes if you want.” Dan looks up smiling. He turns around and starts to get the ingredients out. Phil gets the mixing bowl and whisk out of the cupboard before grabbing the frying pan. “Let’s try not to make a colossal mess this time.” Dan chuckles. 

“I cannot make any promises Danny, we make a mess every time we cook and it’s just bound to happen.” Phil laughs setting the dishes beside the stove. Dan smiles and start to put the ingredients into the bowl. He gets the frying pan heated up and Dan adds some of the batter to it. Just when Dan thinks they might not make a mess Phil knocks the spoon covered in batter off the corner and it lands on the floor. 

Dan looks Phil dead in the eye, “Really?” he says in the most unimpressed tone ever. “Did ya really feel the need to do that?” Phil pouts a little and Dan tries to keep a straight face but can’t help it, he bursts out laughing and pulls Phil into a tight hug. “Hey babe it’s OK.” 

Phil grins and picks up the spoon, throwing it in the sink. “You know you have been different these last few months.” 

“What do you mean?” Dan asks as he continues to make the pancakes.

“Well you are quicker to be playful, not so tense all the time, not nearly as stressed as you used to be.” Phil says resigning to the stool at the breakfast bar.

“Yeah, I guess it’s just been easier since we told everyone. I feel more at ease, able to just enjoy this.” Dan plops a plate of pancakes in front of Phil, and goes around to sit beside him.

“Easier?” Phil asks digging into his pancakes.

“As easy as breathing.” Dan smiles and kisses him on the cheek, before following suit and turning his attention to his breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic guys, don't hate! <3


End file.
